Démon z bradavic
by dretnoth
Summary: Bolo to obdobie po porážke toto 'ktorého meno sa nevyslovuje' a svet mágie nateraz ohrozuje iné nebezpečenstvo: Bludičky. Ale,- *povzdychnutie* V skutočnosti sú len mimoriadne otravné, prekonajúc v popularite i najznámejších miestnych škodcov.
1. Bludička

Bolo to obdobie po porážke toto '_ktorého meno sa nevyslovuje_' a svet mágie nateraz ohrozuje iné nebezpečenstvo: Bludičky. Tieto žiariace a hlavne poletujúce zhluky mágie, sa voľne potulujú krajinou a veľmi agresívne reagujú na kúzlenie. K tomu majú nepríjemnú schopnosť posadnúť takmer čokoľvek a občas tak oživiť i neživé veci. Tie sa potom stanú veľmi otravné, pokiaľ nasmerujú svoju '_pozornosť_' na kúzelníka. Iste ideálnou prevenciou voči nim je vôbec nekúzliť, ale my tu hovoríme o kúzelníkoch v kúzelnom svete a tieto bludičky sú akoby priťahované čímkoľvek magickým. Obydlia, mestá i samotné Bradavice sú teraz nepretržite chránené rôznymi bariérami, ktoré im zabraňujú vstup, ale to je len dočasným riešením tohto problému.

.

A ako už isto tušíte medzi dobrovoľníkmi, ktorý sa podujali na riešenie záhadných bludičiek, je naše trio Hermiona Grangerova, Herry Potter a Ron Weasly. Tak sa stalo, že ako jedny z mála dostali povolenie na prechod bariérou. Zahalený do plášťov, vyzbrojený svojimi paličkami, odvahou a s hromadou očarovaných fľaštičiek [_vial_] určených na odchyt tých '_extra_' svätojánskych mušiek v batôžtekoch, ktoré mali prehodené cez plecia, kráčali zarastenou cestičkou k jednej opustenej zrúcanine.

.

„Takže, aby sme si to ujasnili." Navrhol Ron. „Táto bludička si zachováva ľudskú podobu, oči jej svietia na červeno, údajne vie hovoriť a je dosť chytrá na to, aby zatočila so skupinou čo tam bola pred nami až tak, že odtiaľ utiekli s krikom a stiahnutými gaťami."

„Ron!" Napomenula ho Hermiona. „Nevyjadrili sa tak- A i keby maj trocha úcty!"

.

„No keď som sa ich na to neskôr dodatočne opýtal, tak som mal taký pocit. Dokonca to vyzeralo, že sa s krikom dajú znova na útek."

„Ron!"

.

„Nemôžem si pomôcť. Musíš uznať, že je to divné a to som nespomenul, že tá vec mlátila Mozkomora." [_Dementor_]

„Nie je isté či to bol skutočne dementor. Mohli sa zmýliť."

.

„Mohli sa zmýliť? Tak schválne, menuj jedinú vec, ktorá ti môže pripomínať Mozkomora?"

„Vidíš to príliš čierne, no nemám pravdu Herry?"

„Tak či tak." Povzdychol si ich tretí spoločník. „Vrátili sa odtiaľ živí a čo navyše nezranený. Myslím, že tento fakt by sme nemali prehliadať."

.

„Len preto, že tá vec mala viac zábavy s tým Mozkomorom než s nimi." Nedal sa Ron.

„Ron. Možno ich to pred nimi chránilo. Maj troška nádeje." Oponovala.

.

„Tá vec si užívala mlátenie do Mozkomora!"

„Údajne to bol Mozkomor, údajne bila a údajne si to užívala." Opravila ho.

.

„Myslím, že sa vyjadrili dosť jasne ohľadom toho čo zažili. Ako môžeš tvrdiť niečo iné?"

„No-ták, boli celkom vystresovaný a vystrašený. Je prirodzené, že im to v hlave nemuselo pracovať správne."

.

„No vďaka- komu by to v hlave pracovalo správne, keď sa pripletie do potýčky medzi naštvanou bludičkou a Mozkomorom. A dostali na zadok len preto, že tam boli."

„Možno sa to tým Mozkomorom živilo."

.

„No teraz si tomu dala, komu by sa tam chcelo."

„Nevedela som, že si stal takým strachopudom. Kam sa podela tvoja odvaha?"

.

„Odvaha nemá nič spoločného so snahou varovať svojich priateľov, že to čo sa chystáme urobiť je úplná hlúposť." Namietal urazene.

„No-ták. Tá teória Lenky Láskorádovej, že bludička mohla posadnúť človeka a že nebude nutné ju odchytiť, ale postačí keď sa očistí duša daného človeka, nie je až taká strašidelná."

.

„To je to o čom hovorím. Očistenie je jedno z najzložitejších kúziel vôbec. A vôbec, tá posadnutá osoba môže byť mozkomor, väzeň z Azkabanu, alebo ešte niečo horšie."

„Tak schválne, čo môže byť ešte horšie?"

.

„Mohol by to byť pozostatok '_však ti vieš koho_'."

„Tak teraz znieš hlúpo."

.

„Hovorím ti, že je chyba tam vôbec chodiť."

Dievčina v ich skupine nespokojne zavrčala, nad ich rozhovorom keď už boli aj tak už na ceste k danému miestu.

„Poznáš niekoho iného, kto by to mohol urobiť za nás?" Opýtal sa nečakane Herry.

.

„To, že nás ta Láskorádová priamo odporučila neznamená, že sme jediný ktorý to dokážu." Namietal ďalej.

"Ale máme vynikajúci záznam v riešení príliš divných záhad od ktorých si i učitelia držia odstup."

„Tak bez tohto faktu by som sa pokojne i obišiel." Povzdychol si. "Povedala, že postačí ak sa mi podarí prehliadnuť závoj a budem sa vedieť správne rozhodnúť."

.

„Pokiaľ." Namietol. „A nejako moc nedôverujem tvojim očiam."

„Čo ta tak dráždi?" Vyhŕkla pre zmenu Hermiona. „Nemusel si s nami ísť."

.

„Samozrejme, len ak by sa vám niečo stalo a ja tam nebol, aby som vás zachránil, už by som sa potom nikdy nedokázal pozrieť do zrkadla."

„Ty môj hrdina." Vrhla sa k nemu Hermiona.

„Možno máš pravdu." Utrúsil Herry a oni sa na neho pýtavo pozreli. „Nevieme do čoho ideme, a spolu s bludičkami, a Mozkomorom, nemáme ani predstavu proti čomu stojíme. Ale to už sme zažili už mnoho krát a zakaždým sme sa nejako z toho dostali."

.

„Aj tak je to hlúposť." Dodal porazene Ron.

„Kedy nebola?" Podotkla Hermiona v dobrej nálade a zaumienila si určovať krok v ich čele.

Chlapci za ňou si vymenili pohľady a ďalej ju už nasledovali v tichosti.

.

Netrvalo nejako významne dlho než sa dostali k spomínanej zrúcanine. Šlo o nejaké dávno opustené sídlo. Napriek tomu, že bol deň, hustá hmla sa okolo tohto miesta držala až podozrivo nízko. Podľa toho v akom stave bola daná stavba sa dalo ľahko usúdiť, že už to bude nejednu dekádu čo tu naposledy niekto býval. Teda až na prírodu, ktorá si krôčik po krôčiku brala naspäť čo jej náleží.

.

Nachvíľu sa na tu budovu zahľadeli než si Potter zhlboka povzdychol. „Tak a sme tu. Postávaním vonku nič nevyriešime."

„Počkaj Herry!" Namietol Weasly. „Mali by sme si pripraviť plán. Veď predsa, toto nie je obyčajná bludička o ktorej hovoríme."

„Má pravdu." Podotkla nežná časť ich týmu. „Môj návrh je ten, že Herry pôjde prvý s pripraveným '_Patronom_' a mi dvaja mu budeme kryť chrbát."

.

„Vlastne." Nedal sa Weasly. „Ja by som mal ísť prvý." Odhodlane opravil jej plán.

Obaja sa na neho zadívali, ale on sa len díval vpred. Siahol do kapsy svojich nohavíc, odkiaľ zvučne vytasil dýku, ako by šlo o tasenie meča. Nebola nijak veľká, skôr pripomínala nôž na otváranie listov. Lenže čoskoro si nemohli oči vyočiť, keď sa tá malá dýka, za pár sekúnd zväčšila do plnohodnotného meča.

Poťažkal si ho a chcel urobiť prvý krok vpred, keď ho Grangerová udrela do ramena.

.

„Au. Čo je?" Otočil sa na ňu s ublíženým výrazom.

„Ani neviem kde mám začať!" Zaštekala.

.

„Čo sa ti nezdá? Veď predsa ten s mečom chodil vždycky vpredu." Namietal.

„Veď práve." A spravila gesto v ktorom akoby zobrala tú svoju vetu či myšlienku a oboma rukami mu ju šmarila do tváre, aby to konečne pochopil. „Ako to že máš Grifindorov meč?"

„A hneď po tom mi povedz ako to, že ho máš len tak vo vačku v nohaviciach." Doplnil ju okamžite Potter.

.

Weasly sa na sekundu zadumal. Zakrátko na to pohliadol na meč a potom na nich. „Ja som vám o tom nepovedal?" Obaja mu dali mlčky najavo, že nie. „Tak teda, ak by som mal povedať dlhší príbeh v jeho kratšej podobe, tak je to..."

Odmlčal sa na okamih, ale obaja ho jednohlasne okríkli. „Ron!"

.

„No dobre, dobre. Meč môže privolať z klobúka ktokoľvek, kto ho bude hodný a keďže som posledný kto ho povolal, mám sa o neho starať. Chcel som ho niekam odložiť, ale zakaždým, keď som sa ráno prebudil mal som ho pri posteli. Dosť divné..." Snažil sa podeliť o svoj dojem, ale jeho kamaráti stále vyzerali, že čakajú na hlavnú pointu. „A- viete ako to býva v tých filmoch, keď rytier po boji zasunie svoj meč späť do pošvy pri svojom opasku?" Znervóznel, ale oni na neho gestami tlačili, aby pokračoval ďalej. Rozhodne dal najavo, že je trápne o tom hovoriť. „Malo to biť len také '_akože_' zasunutie meča do prázdna vedľa seba. Lenže..."

„Lenže?" Doplnila ho jeho kamarátka, keď sa nemal k dokončeniu vety.

.

Povzdychol si. „Lenže som sa netrafil a zasunul som ho do vačku. Už som sa šiel rozlúčiť s nohavicami, keď sa stalo niečo neuveriteľné."

„Čo sa stalo Ron?" Súril Herry.

„No-ták Ron, nenapínaj nás." Dodala dievčina.

.

„Spomínate si na Voldemortovho hada?" Obaja mu prikývli. „Nechal som si kúsok jeho kože, ako trofej či suvenír a zabudol som, že ho mám práve v tom vačku." Obaja na neho vypleštili neveriacky oči. „Tiež som mal ten výraz, keď sa to stalo a tak som sa na to popýtal, kde koho. Údajne bol ten had až tak silno očarovaný, že sa to odrazilo i na jeho posmrtnej koži. Keďže ten had bol symbolicky niečo ako nádoba a magický Grifindorov meč je privolateľný predmet, vznikla medzi nimi nejaká väzba, aby mohli spoločne slúžiť svojmu novému majiteľovi a usídlila sa v tomto vačku. Takže zakaždým, keď sa meč dotkne tej pošvy z hada scvrkne sa do nej. A to je asi tak."

.

„Takže teraz, to je niečo ako vyťahovanie z klobúka?" Opýtal sa Potter a to zas nedalo dievčine, aby sa nad tým nepozastavila.

„To my chceš povedať, že teraz Ron nosí vo vačku miniatúrnu verziu múdreho klobúka?"

.

„Možno len jeho premostením." Dumal.

„To by možno šlo. Ten had už nežil a pre Rona bol Grifindorov meč príliš veľký, než aby ho mohol nosiť zo sebou." Načrtla a on na ňu okamžite naviazal.

.

„Takže nejako vypočul jeho prosbu, použil kožu z hada a transformoval sa..."

„...do kompaktnejšej verzie." Dokončila nadšene za neho.

„Pozrite sa na seba!" Vynadal im Weasly. „Vy dvaja si vymyslíte odpoveď na čokoľvek. Čo keby ste aspoň raz boli: Fajn, dobre, ideme ďalej. Ale vi nie." Povzdychol si. „Radšej už poďme dnu, lebo sa vážne rovno otočím."

.

„Máš pravdu Ron. Prepáč." Ospravedlnila sa. „Plytváme tu časom."

„To bokom. Hlavne nezabudnite, že nesmiete zaútočiť pokiaľ vám nedám znamenie." Pripomenul '_ten čo prežil_'.

.

Zato teraz to bol Potter, nad ktorým jeho kamaráti neveriacky pokrútili hlavou. Ale neodvrávali. Všetci vstúpili dnu. Kráčali krátkou chodbou než vošli do rozsiahleho vestibulu. Z vnútra sa zdal byť dom omnoho väčším než z vonka. Nehovoriac o tom, že strop bol stále zastrešený i keď v žalostnom stave. I dvojité štvrť kruhové schodisko na poschodie videlo lepšie časy. Celé to tam bolo schátralé a poničené s do oči bijúcimi známkami nedávneho boja, ktoré nepatrili do kategórie pre typický kúzelnícky boj. Skôr to vyzeralo, že tam niekto veľmi silný upustil uzdu ničeniu.

Pokračovali vpred do stredu. Opatrne našľapovali, keď tu zrazu zaškrípalo pod Weaslyho nohami sklo. Zatváril sa veľmi nepríjemne a radšej sa ani nepozrel na pohľady svojich kolegov. Stúpil totižto na zvyšky očarovaných fľaštičiek, ktoré tu ostali po prvom týme. Ani nestihli poriadne pouvažovať čo ďalej, keď sa zdvihol vietor a miestnosťou prešiel prízemný vánok, ktorý rozvíril naviate lístie, odpadky a kde čo možne. Všetkým trom okamžite došlo, že to nebol kdejaký vietor, ale varovanie. Niečo sa prebudilo a oni zaujali obranný kruhu pohľadom pátrajúc po miestnosti po čomkoľvek čo tam nepatrí.

.

Započuli hlas, ale neboli si istý či to nebol len prievan. Slová boli príliš nezrozumiteľné a takisto vyzneli príliš slabo. Všetci traja hrobovo utíchli a nastražili svoje uši. Po chvíľke skutočne rozpoznali ženský hlas, ktorý si pomaličky, melodicky pospevoval riekanku a po chvíli boli zrozumiteľné i slová.

"Cinká, cinká hviezdička, spadla rovno z nebíčka.

Spadla na zem s rachotom, zem sa trasie otrasom.

Než sa nazdáš, už aj ty,- stojíš tu celkom bezradný."

Než si to stačili uvedomiť po miestnosti lietalo niekoľko jasných červených svetielok. Poletovali prevažne blízko stropu, ibaže sa pomaly znášali nižšie a nižšie.

.

Už sa nestarali o riekanku a sústredili sa na svetlá. Lenže čoskoro ich pozornosť upútala stemňujúca sa atmosféra a zakrátko sa objavil i nezvaný hosť. Do domu cez dáku tu škáru či dieru vletel Mozkomor. Začal poletovať po okraji miestnosti, akoby si držal odstup od tých červených svetielok. Kúzelníci spozorneli a Potter im pripomenul, že nemajú nič robiť pokiaľ im nenakáže. Avšak čoskoro situácia zvážnela. Pretože sa ukázal i druhý dementor a o chvíľu nato tretí,- štvrtý,- piaty... Mozkomory lietali po okraji a nejakú tú chvíľku trvalo než sa jeden z nich odvážil priblížiť. Ale nebolo to k svetlám, ale k našej trojici. Pomaly a opatrne ich obletel akoby si ich prezeral. K nemu sa pripojil, ešte ďalší, ale po pár obletoch sa vzdialili a trojica si všimla, že sa počet poletujúcich strašidiel navýšil. Bolo ich toľko, že už ich nemohli ani porátať a vďaka nim teplota v sále riadne poklesla až na mrazivú. Trojčlenný tým sa začal obávať o umrznutie. Obláčiky pary sa im hrnuli od úst pri každom vydýchnutí.

.

Úzkosť sa začínala vkrádať do vnútra našich troch hrdinov, ale oni odhodlane vyčkávali na tú povestnú bludičku. Situácia sa rapídne vyhrotila, keď červené svetielka popukali a Mozkomory začali lietať krížom krážom ako splašený. Okolo našej trojice lietali čoraz bližšie a bližšie. Ibaže to skôr vyzeralo, že tieto prízraky stále pátrajú po niečom inom, než sú ty traja kúzelníci. Pátrali po niečom, čo tam je, ale súčasne i nie je. Priestor medzi nimi a trojicou sa zmenšoval, až sa naši hrdinovia pritisli chrbtami k sebe a jediné čo ich azda držalo na nohách bola ich odvaha. Už, už sa chceli začať brániť, keď sa ozvalo ženské zamumlanie, ktoré nič dobré neveštilo.

.

Zo stropu sa niečo rýchlim pádom prirútilo, schmatlo to jedného '_konkrétneho_' Mozkomora a spadlo to s ním na podlahu tak hlučne až zapraskala. Samotný Mozkomor bolestne zaškriekal od nárazu, ktorý ho zarazil do podlahy.

Kúzelníci nasmerovali na to miesto svoje pohľady a tam uvideli '_niečo_'. Skrz prach, lístie, sutiny a dym, i cez neopísateľný zlovestný závoj, rozmazávajúc pohľad na '**_to_****'**, boli jasne schopný rozoznať ľudskú siluetu.

.

Mozkomoy zaškriekali ako pevecký zbor temnoty a jeden po druhom sa vrhali za svojim ukotveným druhom. Avšak tak isto jeden po druhom začali od toho miesta po priamkach či parabolách odlietať ako špinavé handry v bolestných škrekoch a nejakú tú sekundu im trvalo než sa spamätali.

.

Našim hrdinom sa naskytol vcelku zaujímavý pohľad. Sledovali ako nejaká postava jedinou päsťou mláti jedného Dementora za druhým a napriek všetkému čo o nich vedeli, títo už po jedinej rane odlietali ako pálkou odpálené loptičky. Avšak prízraky sa nedali a začali nalietať intenzívnejšie. Daná postava stále držala toho jedného konkrétneho Mozkomora v zovretí svojej ruky a stále viac a viac vyzerala ako človek. Alebo skôr ako démon v ľudskej podobe: komplet tmavá od paty až po bujaré, stojace, špicaté, či skôr neskutočne načechrené vlasy. Skoro ako keby u nej neexistovala iná farba než farba temnoty. Teda až- na tie svietiace oči jasnou, krvavo červenou farbou.

.

Dementory začínali mať na vrch a pokúsili sa neletieť všetci na raz. Ale postava v strede, mocne mávla rukou a okolo nej sa zhmotnilo mnoho červených svetielok, ktoré sa okolo nej rozostúpili akoby ju bránili. Mávla rukou v geste ako, keď vodca nariaďuje svojej družine výpad. Svetielka sa rozleteli do strán po priamkach či parabolách a každé jedno presne vrazilo do svojho poletujúceho cieľa. Protiútok bol nemilosrdný. Strašidlá v bolestnom kvičaní boli tlačené preč od ich cieľa. Nielen, že tých červených svietiacich guličiek bolo viac než dosť, ale oni samotné boli ničivé ako výstrely z malých kanónov. Tie čo nezasiahli Mozkomorov trhali na kusy všetko čoho sa dotkli a po stenách po nich zostávali diery. Ale i tie čo zasiahli svoje ciele neboli o nič bezpečnejšie. Tlačili svoje obete vzduchom, pokiaľ sa nezastavili o nejakú pevnejšiu prekážku, ktorá bola ešte dostatočne pevná, aby sa neroztrieštila na tresky. Jedna z takých guličiek tesne preletela vedľa našich hrdinov, vďaka čomu stratili rovnováhu a spadli. Čo bolo dobré pretože rovno cez miesto, kde pred tým stáli ďalšia prehnala Mozkomora, ktorý vrazil do dákej skrine či vitríny a úplne ju zdemoloval.

.

Postava s vražedne červeným pohľadom niečo zvolala. Skrz hluk praskania, škrekot a kde čoho nerozumeli jediné slovo, ale pointu pobrali celkom presne. Bolo to varovanie.

.

Mozkomory, ale na to nedali a zmenili svoju taktiku. Zborovo zahučali,- nie, zborovo zvolali, tónom ktorý zamrazil až pri duši. Všetci v úplnej synchronizácií sa vrhli na svoj ciel a dosiahli ho v jediný moment. Postava teraz ani nestihla zareagovať a brániť sa. Vrazili do nej ako torpéda a bolo počuť dunivé vyrazenie dychu. Nabalili sa na svoj ciel a uzavreli ho tak v guľovej sfére zo svojich tiel, ktorá sa stlačovala a stlačovala.

.

I keď naša trojica bola zmrznutá Mozkomorským zvolaním ako prvý sa znej dostal Potter. Silou vôle sa štveral na svoje nohy. Odhodlaný zakúzliť. Nie je isté či jeho konanie vychádzalo z potreby zachrániť bludičku, alebo svojich kamarátov, ale keď uzrel červenú žiaru prenikajúcu zo sféry, namieril na ňu svoj prútik. Možno mu došlo, že tá postava možno doteraz nebojovala naplno a pokiaľ sa pokúsi o podobný výpad ako pred chvíľou- Len o niečo vyššou '_palebnou silou_', táto budova by to nemusela prežiť a oni traja s ňou.

.

Tak či onak Potter sa rozhodol, že teraz je ten správny moment pre jeho veľké kúzlo.

.

.

Všetko sa to odohralo príliš rýchlo.

.

.

Jeho _'Patronus'_ v podobe jeleňa z číreho svetla nacválal priamo do červeno čiernej sféry. Vnútro budovy komplet zalialo jasné biele svetlo. Sféra akoby vybuchla v čierno červenom opare a Mozkomory sa s vreskotom rozleteli do strán. Mnohý vyzerali, že sú spaľovaný, horiac dvoma ohňami, kde jeden bol čisto jasno bieli a ten druhý čisto jasno rubínovo červený. Ich čierne skoro nehmotné a temné plášte olizované plameňmi sa trhali kúsok po kúsku. Prízraky spaľované až na uhlíky, zanechávali za sebou popolovú stopu z uhorenej látky, ako sa hnali do bezpečia a hlavne von z budovy, ďaleko, ďaleko preč. Avšak mnohý to nestihli. V bolestnom kvílení dosiahli bodu, kedy sa rozpady na prach a aj ten uhorel, až z neho nič nezostalo, ešte predtým než dopadol na podlahu.

.

Toto divadlo bolo epické a i keď sa Potterovy priatelia v úžase dívali na všetko to naokolo, jeho bezvýrazný pohľad bol priklincovaný vpred na tú osobu, ktorú teraz '_zachránil_'. A teraz už ju jasne videl, pretože ju už nezakrýval žiadny '_závoj_'. Teplota v hale sa vrátila do normálu a i zvírený prach dostatočne ustal.

Stála tam pomerne mladá atraktívna žena v oblečení, ktoré doteraz nikdy nikde nevidel. Farebný vyzývavý odev pôsobil priam akoby pochádzal z iného magického sveta, pretože si bol istý, že by nikdy nikoho od nich ani len nenapadlo si niečo také obliecť, alebo vôbec navrhnúť. Ktokoľvek si takéto niečo oblečie rozhodne bude vždy a všade vyčnievať z radu. Jej stredne dlhé platinovo lesklé vlasy strieborno modrej farby budili dojem, že táto osoba až príliš dlho stála v prievane, či príliš rýchlo lietala oblohou. Pramene jej vlasov sa tiahli dozadu a tvorili tak nadýchanú korunu a skôr pripomínali bodliny ako u ježka Sonika. Uši mala o niečo poznateľne dlhšie než majú všetci ostatný ľudia, skoro ako elfka, ale kratšie ako škriatok. A nakoniec jej očné dúhovky, boli čisto žltej farby.

.

Avšak Heriho pohľad bol priklincovaný na výraz v tvári tej ženy. S desením sa pozerala ako sa Mozkomor ktorého ani teraz nepustila zo svojho zovretia, mení v prach. Zúfalo sa snažila udržať a zachovať v rukách aspoň ten prach, pred tým než sa aj on rozplynul. Jej výraz bol neskutočný: Vypleštené oči v dokonalom vyobrazení totálnej porážky a sklamania. Trvalo to niekoľko sekúnd než sa, i s tými vypleštenými očami, pozrela priamo na neho. Po chvíľke jej začínalo dochádzať čo sa stalo a kto za to môže. A tak isto to dochádzalo i Pottrovy. Jej výraz sa postupne menil na poriadne nasrdený/nasraný. Zovrela päsť a naštvane vykročila k nemu trhanými krokmi.

.

Jeho priatelia si všimli jeho strnulosti a rýchlo sa pobrali na nohy. Neodpovedal na ich volania a tak vzali iniciatívu do vlastných rúk. Grangerová vyslala po rozzúrenej žene zväzujúce kúzlo.

Ale ona to kúzlo ešte v jeho lete päsťovkou poslala na bok a k zemi. Nechápajúc ako to mohla dokázať, po nej vyslala ešte zopár ďalších kúziel, ale tiež skočili '_zostrelené_'. Dokonca to platinovú modrovlásku ani len nespomalilo.

.

Bola od nich, už len na pár krokov, keď sa do toho vložil Weasly. „Nechajte to na mňa!" Postavil sa pred svojich kamarátov v bojovej póze s namiereným mečom na ňu.

Jedna červená gulička sa zhmotnila pri nej. Zúrivo ju schmatla a zakrátko sa oná gulička zmenila do podoby svietiacej tyče. Ako s mečom sa zahnala na oponenta stojaceho pred ním. Dva krát sa ich meče zvučne stretli, než si pripravila pôdu pre to, aby mu dala päsťou do tváre a tak ho poslala na bok k zemi, zatiaľ čo pokračovala ďalej.

.

Nebola to ale márna snaha, poskytlo to jeho polovičke dostatok času na zariekavanie, aby si pripravila jedno ťažšie kúzlo. Postavila sa pred Pottera. Ani nebolo jasné akou rečou to vyslovila, ale poslala ho na ženu pred sebou.

Lenže jej oponentka to kúzlo, '_stala_' svojím mečom. Nie- nechala to kúzlo aby sa chytilo jej tyče. V sekunde na to odhodila svoju zbraň na stranu. Jej meč ešte v letu začal hrať všetkými farbami než v záblesku spolu s tým kúzlom zmizol, zanechajúc po sebe len obláčik pary. Grangerová stuhla, keď ich nezastaviteľná súperka pristúpila až k nej. Schmatla tú rišovlásku za rameno a sotila ju na bok.

.

Spraviac ešte jeden posledný krok, zastala priamo pred Herim.

.

„Eh, prepáč. Mohli by sme sa porozprávať?" Navrhol keď ho zdrapla za golier.

Na jej tvári sa vytesal šialený úsmev a navreté žili tancovali z jednej strany na druhú. „Ani sa o to nepokúšaj!" Precedila medzi zuby. „Si v poriadnej kaši a ja ti to poriadne spočítam!" Jej výraz sa zmenil na až zlovestne škodoradostný. „Priprav sa na to!"

.

„Okamžite ho pusť!" Zajačala Grangerová, keď videla, že sa ich priateľ nebude brániť. Z miesta kde bola odhodlane na ňu namierila prútikom, zvolajúc: „_PATRONUS!_"

Plný zásah. Takto rozsiahle kúzlo v podobe vydri zo svetla, nemala žlto-oká ako odraziť a tak okolie znovu zalialo číre svetlo. Jej telo sa rozvibrovalo, až tak ako by sa začalo rozmazávať. Čiastočne bolo priehľadné ako krídla kolibríka, keď sa kŕmi nektárom. Celkom to pripomínalo vymietanie, kedy sa nežiaducu entitu snažia vytlačiť z reality. Vyzerala ako by jej to nebolo moc príjemné. Dokonca ako by to bolestne sťahovalo jej telo.

Až sa ozvalo jej hlasité zastonanie.

Avšak tento ston bol trošku Iní- taký, ktorý rozhodne nepatrí do kategórie prejavu bolesti, ale skôr do slasti. '_Patron_' zhasol a zasiahnutá sa vrátila do normálu. So spokojným výrazom nežne pritisla Pottrovu hlavu na svoju hruď, ktorá, ako sa ihneď ukázalo, pod jej voľným oblečením skrývala viac než sa pôvodne zdalo. Jeho tvár sa zaborila medzi jej prsia.

.

Nastalo niekoľko sekundové ticho a jeho tep bol sekundu na sekundu rýchlejší, než jej, ktorý sa spomaľoval. Pocítil jej príjemnú vôňu, ale tento blažený pocit netrval dlho. Bolo ako by sa zrazu prebrala a s blaženým výrokom: „Ty jedna... " Hodila Pottera priamo k Grangerovej. Celú tu cestu sa preletel a keď do nej vrazil, zvýskla.

„Hermiona!" Zvolal Weasly, ktorý sa na jej piskot prebral z bezvedomia. „Herry!" Zvolal druhý krát, keď ich uvidel ležať na zemi, sotva sa hýbajúc. „ČO SI TO UROBILA?!" Zakričal na strieborno vlasú. Vyštveral sa na nohy a so zúrivým krikom sa rozbehol k nej s mečom pripraveným vo svojich rukách.

„Nie! Ron, zadrž nebojuj s ňou!" Volal za ním Herry zo zeme.

.

Výpadu sa už, ale nedalo zabrániť. Ešteže bola ďaleko nad vecou. Spravila úkrok pri ktorom, by sa elegantne vyhynula ako skúsený majster neskúsenému učňovi s jasným nadhľadom, pokiaľ by on nezakopol. Kompletne stratil rovnováhu a náhodne švihol mečom od seba, aby sa na neho pri páde náhodou nenabodol. Žuchol na zem len pár krokov od nej a na chvíľku sa tam natiahol.

Naproti tomu ona zostala stáť celá prekvapená sledujúc ako sa jej odseknutá ruka i so zápästím na zemi rozvibrovala a behom okamihu rozplynula. Po chvíľke pozrela skúmavým pohľadom na Weaslyho práve v momente, keď k nemu pribehla jeho priateľka, aby zistila ako je na tom.

.

Medzi ne a ju sa postavil ich okuliarnatý priateľ. „Prosím, odpusť mu bola to nehoda, určite nájdeme spôsob ako to napraviť."

„To je potom! Najskôr sa musíme postarať o jej zranenie!" Naliehala Grangerová. keď pomáhala Weaslymu vstať.

„O čom to hovoríte?" Nechápal zmetene až pokiaľ si nevšimol výrazu tej ženy a že jej od zápästia chýba ruka.

.

„Najskôr treba zastaviť krvácanie!" Pokračovala Hermiona, ale pri pohľade na '_to zranenie_' sa zarazila. Nebola tam žiadna krv. Ani len kvapka. Dokonalé useknutie.

Všetci traja zbledli a strieborno vlasá si všimla kam sa dívajú. Skúmavo pozrela na svoju končatinu s chýbajúcou rukou a tajnostkársky sa usmiala. Pozrela na nich a priložila svoje ruky k sebe, ako keby chcela klapnúť svojimi dlaňami, tak aby ich jasne videli. Teda až na to, že jej tá jedná chýbala. Kúsok končatiny, ktorá jej chýbala zastrčila do dlane tej druhej, ktorú ešte mala celú. Rovnako ako kúzelník, ktorý siahol do skrytého rukávu, aby to vyzeralo že časť jeho ruky zmizla. Všetci traja ju so zatajeným dychom sledovali. Opatrne začala vyťahovať svoju končatinu z dlane až znej vytiahla i '_to_' čo jej chýbalo, ako keby to nikdy ani nestratila. Pozerali na ňu s očami do korán. Neprestávala sa usmievať a hlboko sa uklonila. Akoby skutočne bola nejakým zabávačom/kúzelníkom, ktorý práve skončil svoje predstavenie a teraz už len čaká na potlesk. Oni sa ale nezmohli na nič, len v tichosti na ňu pozerali. Možno by ste čakali, že sa narovná a niečo povie. Ale ona namiesto toho začala klesať/potápať do podlahy. Ako nehmotný duch sa prepadala cez pevnú podlahu, až pod ňou zmizla úplne.

.

Trojica tam zostala stáť v nemom úžase. Teda až do momentu, až si ich šermiar niečoho všimol, s pohľadom upretým hore. „Hej! Nechcem byť zas ten čo má zlé správy, ale mali by sme už ísť." Nasledovali jeho pohľad a v momente im to došlo tiež. Teda hlasité zavŕzganie napínajúceho sa dreva im bolo dostatočnou nápoveďou. „Von!" Všetci traja sa rozbehli k dverám, keď vŕzganie a pukanie naberalo na hlasitosti. Prach sa sypal dolu na nich skrze škáry, ktoré sa otvárali. Sídlom prebehlo mierne zachvenie a na moment to vyzeralo, že sa všetko zastavilo. Bez problémov sa dostali pred dom a po pár metroch chceli jeho dvaja kamaráti, zastať ale on ich hnal pred sebou. „Čo to robíte? Nezastavujte sa bežte! Priamo po ceste po ktorej sme prišli až na ten maličký vŕšok!" Ubehli takto dobrých ďalších päťdesiat metrov než sa po kratučkom stúpaní zastavili na tom malom vršku z ktorého mali dobrý výhľad na samotný schátralí dom.

.

Až nabrali dych obaja sa na neho pýtavo pozerali, ale Wesliho pohľad smeroval na tú zrúcaninu. Za moment sa ozvalo pnutie a pukot z ktorého ich zamrazilo. Nebolo to pnutie a praskanie pochádzajúce z dreva. Toto patrilo kameňu. S obavami teraz všetci traja sledovali ako sa spomínané sídlo začalo pomaly prepadať do zeme. Keď už bolo tak v polke, zem sa zatriasla a dom sa v ohlušujúcom hluku začal rozpadať. Drevo praskalo, kamene sa hnali najkratšou cestou dole ako lavína a i tie posledné sklenené tabule čo tam ešte boli sa s rinčaním rozbili. Moment na to prišla pohroma. Zem okolo domu sa začala prepadať a dom sa doslova rozsypal do všetkých strán na okolo ešte viac drviac prepadajúcu sa zem. Zakrátko sa celá budova ohlušujúco prepadla a zmizla pod zemou zanechajúc po sebe jamu, ktorá sa začala rozširovať do strán. Prepad pokračoval niekoľko desiatok metrov ďalej od domu i cez miesto, kde sa chceli predtým tí dvaja zastaviť.

.

Až zemetrasenie ustalo naskytol sa im pohľad na obrovskú prepadlinu, či priamo kráter.

.

„Tak to by sme mali." Skomentoval Weasly a zasunul Grifindorov meč naspäť do svojho vačku.

Zvyšný dvaja sa na neho uprene zadívali a zmohli sa na len strohé okríknutie. „Ron!"

.

Pozrel na nich a na moment sa zadumal. „Oh aha. Pri vstupe som si všimol informačnú tabuľu o tomto šľachtickom sídle. Tieto typy obydlí vždy mali obrovské podzemie, či skôr zaberali podzemie. Otec vždy hovoril, že je lepšie magicky vytvorené sídla strhnúť z bezpečnej vzdialenosti, než ich nechať ich vlastnému osudu. Inač sa môže stať to čo dnes a my by sme uviazli. Ešte, že sme sa otočili hneď na prízemí a ďalej to už poznáte."

.

Neveriacky na neho pozerali až napokon Potter sformuloval, aké také poďakovanie. „Vďaka ti Ron. Si fakt kamoš. Už mohlo byť niekoľko krát po nás, ak by si s nami nešiel."

„V poho Herry. Načo sú priatelia? Takže keď už nás tu nič nedrží, môžeme ísť domov?"

„Skvelé." Zalamentovala tretia z nich. „Takže jediné čo sa nám podarilo je zachrániť si vlastné životy, spopolniť zopár mozkomorov, zbúrať historickú budovu a naštvať bludičku."

.

„Aspoň sme odtiaľ neutiekli s krikom." Pripomenul Weasly.

„Podľa mňa je len dobre že je na svete o niekoľko Mozkomorov menej. Pritom si nie som si istý, či to bola bludička a mám pocit, že sme ju ešte niekedy stretneme." Skomentoval Herry zamyslene. „Tak či tak mali by sme sa vrátiť. Nepáči sa mi to tu a nie všetci Mozkomory uhoreli."

.

Naša trojica sa už ďalej nedohadovala a radšej sa pobrali kade ľahšie. Dobrodružstva si na dnes užili až, až a vôbec nepotrebovali aby sa stretli ešte z nejakou ďalšou bludičkou ktorú mohlo prilákať ich kúzlenie.


	2. Hosť

Po návrate do Bradavíc ich čakali ešte nejaké a po väčšinou nemilé povinnosti. Jednou z nich bolo zreferovanie ich výpravy a to sa nestretlo s veľkým pochopením.

Pretože nielenže ich verziu príbehu predstavenstvo nevzalo najlepšie, ale dokonca im vyčítalo, že sa teraz niekde potuluje bludička, ktorá posadla niečo výnimočné. O tom či to bol človek, alebo niečo iné, by sa dalo polemizovať až príliš dlho. Zhodli sa však na tom, že daná postava mala až príliš nevídané schopnosti.

Aj ich spolužiaci prejavili pripomienky, alebo skôr obavy nad tým čo s nimi bude, keď i títo traja nedokázali zvládnuť túto entitu? Trojicu_ z_astavovali s otázkami priam na každom kroku. Preto veľmi odhodlane zamierili na svoj internát, aby sa tam ukryli po zvyšok dňa než bude zvolaná večera, kde sa všetko zvedavcov vysvetlí.

.

Stúpali nahor hýbajúcim sa schodiskom, keď si všimli skupiny postávajúcich spolužiakov na platformách a schodoch ako sa pozerali k ich vchodu. Rozhodli sa nevypytovať, ale zakrátko zistili čo tak upútalo ich pozornosť. Totižto priamo pred ich vchodom stála jedna postava s načechreným három strieborno modrej farby a veľmi sa snažila ukecať/prehovoriť jeden obraz, aby ju vpustili dnu. Jej výzor a jej farebné oblečenie bolo v tomto čiernom prostredí ako päsť na oko. Decentnosť jej zrejme nič nehovorila a bola tak zanietená do takmer bezstarostného argumentovania, že nikto s prítomných sa nemal k tomu aby sa k nej priblížil, nie to dal sa do reči.

.

Niekto zavolal na Herryho, jeho menom a ona sa otočila daným smerom. Až ho zbadala rozžiarila sa, vzniesla do vzduchu a pohybujúc sa ako nejaký duch či prízrak priletela až k nemu. Svojím letom vzbudila neskutočnú rozruch až naša trojica stuhla.

.

Len kúsok od neho si sadla na okraj zábradlia, preložila si nohy a zvodne na neho s úsmevom pohliadla. „Čau." Zblýska vyzerala celkom príťažlivo a mlado akoby od nich nebola staršia než o pár rokov. Možno o dva tri, ktovie.

Váhavo jej kývol na pozdrav, nevediac čo má spraviť ďalej, ale našťastie to za neho vyriešili jeho dvaja priatelia. „Ako sa sem dostala?" Opýtal sa prvý a druhá hneď na to poznamenala. „Nemohla len tak prejsť ochrannou bariérou bez toho aby si toho niekto všimol."

.

„To máte na mysli tú mydlovú bublinu proti hmyzu?" Prihovorila sa prívetivo. „Snáď ste si nemysleli, že by ma niečo také mohlo zastaviť?- Po tom čo sa stalo." Zatvárila sa tajomne. „Chvíľku som rozmýšľala či ju nestrhnem a nevtrhnem sem ako veľká voda. Ale to by skazilo zábavu." Poznamenala povýšeneckým tónom.

.

„Tak teda-" Začal opatrne Potter. „Čo ta sem privádza?"

„Oh nesnaž sa tvrdiť, že si zabudol." Koketne natiahla prst smerom k jeho perám.

.

„Prišla si sa pomstiť?" Opýtal sa váhavo a hlavne po tichu Weasly.

„Kto vie?" Podsvietili sa jej oči na červeno ako nejakému upírovi pred korisťou a i úsmev odhalil špičák medzi jej zubami.

.

„NEZVANÝ HOSŤ SA TU NEMÁ ČO POTULOVAŤ!" Zaprotestoval niektorý z obrazov a strhol tak hrmoľ.

„Ale no táák!" Vyštekla nespokojne a jej nálada, vystupovanie i výraz v tvári sa obratom zmenil na nahnevaný, ak nie priam na rozčúlený. „Ja ale mám pozvánku!" Prehlásila na svoju obhajobu. Postavila sa na to zábradlie mierne rozkročmo a namierila svojím ukazovákom na Pottera. „Od tohto tu!" Pozrela priamo na neho. „A nesnaž sa povedať že nie! Ešte stále som ti neodpustila za to predtým!" Weasly zbledol ešte viacej a spolu s jeho priateľkou sa pritisli k sebe. „Oh, neboj chlapče, o tú náhodu s tým mečom, čo si švihá ako samu zachce, mi nejde. A ani o ten trápny výpad tamtej čarodejnice." Nebezpečne sa znovu pousmiala. „Ale ty fešák. U teba je to iná hudba. Poriadne si ma vytočil."

.

Zazubila sa úsmevom, ale bola vyrušená výpadom okolitých študentov, ktorý pristúpili bližšie s očarovanými fľaštičkami v jednej ruke a prútikmi v druhej. Namierili oboje na ňu a zborovo preniesli zaklínadlo na odchyt. Hala utíchla a na pár sekúnd sa nikto ani len nepohol, akoby všetci čakali, že sa niečo bude diať.

.

Ako prvá prehovorila naša návštevníčka, ktorú opustilo červené svetlo z jej očí. Upútali jej pozornosť natoľko až s neskrývaným záujmom zoskočila zo zábradlia k okolo stojacim. S prekvapeným výrazom sa natiahla k jednému z nich a vzala mu fľaštičku. Najskôr si ju premerala pohľadom a potom sa z nej chcela napiť, ale na jej prekvapenie bola prázdna. Pozrela na nich nechápavo. „Na čo to je?" Ostatný v obavách ustúpili.

.

„Ou- na túto to asi vážne nefunguje." Poznamenal Weasly stroho.

„To má byť dáky miestny návrh, alebo čo?" Opýtala sa váhavo študujúc fľaštičku. „Čo mám s tým teraz spraviť? Nie že by ktokoľvek z vás vo mne budil nejaký záujem, ale..."

.

„Ako sa sem vôbec dostala?" Opýtala sa Grangerova pre sebe polohlasom, ktorej to stále nedalo.

„Hmm?" Zatvárila sa tajnostkársky. „Ale no táák-, predsa dverami. Dve-ra-mi-" Odhláskovala, koketne zamávajúc jedným prstom v zamietavom [_nie, nie_] geste. "Dúfam, že ste si nemysleli, že by má tá mydlová bublina dokázala zastaviť? Iste- na vaše štandardy je to možno dosť, ale ja som sa musela pozastaviť nad tým, či by ste sa tu všetci nerozplakali ako batoľaťa ak by som ju praskla. Tak som jednoducho vkráčala dnu bránou. Veď predsa nebola zavretá a nebol tam dokonca žiadny vrátnik." Rozhodila rukami do strán. "Nechápem prečo sa o mne uvažuje ako o dákom násilníkovy, ktorý nepozná nič iné ako nakopávanie zadkov každému kto si o to koleduje. Avšak pokiaľ trváte na boji, tak je to vaša voľba. Pokojne môžem vziať tento hrad útokom, pokiaľ si to želáte." Na moment jej oči plne na červeno zažiarili v náznaku, že to skutočne urobí.

.

„To nebude nutné." Poznamenal narýchlo Potter. „Vlastne-, mal by som na teba pár otázok, ak by ti nevadilo."

"Oh, konečne sa niekam dostávame, pretože záujem je obojstranný." V momente bola vo svojej bezstarostnej nálade. Pozorne si obzrela, ako jeho, tak i dvojicu jeho spoločníkov. „Máte to zaujímavé hračky." Pozrela skúmavo na Weaslyho. "Tento tu má zaujímavý meč, s príliš odvážnymi parametrami, čo sú nad jeho schopnosti. Skutočne, čo je to s niektorými chlapcami, ktorý pozdvihnú meč proti nádhernej slečne, nevedno ako jej utnú rúčku a potom sa cítia previnilo?" Zalamentovala a obrátila pohľad ku Gregorovej. "Táto tu, zas má divné techniky, o ktorých si mylne myslí ako ich dokonale zvládla, ignorujúc ich úbohé prevedenie. Úplne som si pri tom spomenula na jednu otravnú slabošskú čarodejnicu s modrou krvou, ktorá je až moc zaťažená na drevené kolíky." Na moment sa zatvárila kyslo než sa vrátila pohľadom na Pottera. "Nehovoriac o tom že v tebe..." Pritiahla si Pottera k sebe. „Je niečo tajomného. A mám o to záujem." V očiach sa jej podozrivo zalesklo. Obliznutím vlastných pier odhalila, že dvojica jej horných spičákov je skutočne o máličko dlhšia než by mala mať.

.

„Fajn tak, zájdeme dnu." Navrhol Potter a všetci navôkol na neho neveriacky pohliadli. Istá slečna na obraze dokonca odpadla.

„To snáď nemyslíš vážne?!" Namietli Potterovy priatelia dvojhlasne.

„Čo má byť?" Prešla návštevníčka zas do toho svojského, jednoduchého a bezstarostného prístupu. „U vás si nevodíte dievčatá na izbu?"

.

Teraz zas na ňu pozerali neveriacky a mnohým dievčatám v dave sa na tvárach zračilo zapýrenie. Zatiaľ čo chalani sa tvárili ako keby sa pozerali na niečo čo nie je z tohto sveta.

Ona si všimla okolitých pohľadov, dostala dobrý nápad od ktorého sa podvratácky usmiala. Hodila sa na Pottera a veľmi vrúcne ho objala. „Ach ti jeden diablik. " Utrúsila koketne. „U vás to nazývate inak, že áno?" Potter sa pokúsil o úkrok a vyhýbavú odpoveď na jej výpad, lenže ona mu nedovolila ani to. Zvodne pohliadla do jeho očí a jej tón zmäkol ešte viac. „Alebo by bol háčik v nedostatku skúseností? Len to nechaj na sestričke a naučím ťa všetko čo budeš po-tre-bo-vať... " Odhláskovala pridržiavajúc dva prsty na jeho perách, aby nemohol slovne odporovať.

.

„TO STAČÍ! ČO JE TO TU ZA ROZRUCH!?" Zvolala na dav prichádzajúca Profka, ktorá sa zlostne predierala až k zdroju výtržnosti. S nasrdeným výrazom sa dostala až k nim. „To som si mohla myslieť! Potter!" Zalamentovala, akoby nič iné ani neočakávala. Jej pohľad padol na vysmiateho návštevníka, ktorý jej s prívetivosťou priateľsky zakýval na pozdrav. „A toto je KTO?! POTER! Ako ste si mohli dovoliť niekoho sem priviesť bez riadneho oznámenia?! Síce sme v dobe krízy, ale to neznamená že v Bradaviciach neplatia žiadne pravidlá." Založila si ruky na hrudi a spaľovala dvojicu pohľadom. „Vy by ste to mal poznať najlepšie!"

„Vlastne-" Začal pomaly s obhajobou hlavný podozrivý. „...nás sem sledovala, bez nášho vedomia."

„V tomto má pravdu." Vtrhla do obhajoby jeho ryšavá spoločníčka. „Nemali sme poňatia, že nás sleduje a rozhodne sme ju sem nepustili." Jej rýchly komentár, ale vôbec nepomohol.

.

„Posúdenie toho čo sa stalo nechajte na poverených, Grangerová!" Spražila ju pohľadom Profka. „Pravidlá sú nato, aby sa dodržiavali, pretože inak by bol všade vo svete iba chaos."

„Prosím- Ak by sa dodržovalo každé trápne pravidlo, tak by na svete bola neskutočná nuda." Podotkla dotknuto polohlasom návštevníčka. Profku to zjavne vytočilo, čo bol zrejme, aj jej cieľ, pretože sa modrovláska škodoradostne uškrnula na snahy '_poverenej_' spáliť/pokarhať ju pohľadom.

.

„Aká nehorázna neúcta voči Bradaviciam! KTO si a čo tu chceš!" Rozkríkla sa panovačne.

„Hoooo?" So záujmom v tvári potiahla svoje hmknutie a následne s pobaveným výrazom melodicky utrúsila len krátku odpoveď. „Kto vie? "

.

Profka hodila vražedný pohľad na dvojicu Poterových kumpánov.

Tí okamžite vypustili zo seba odpoveď a zatiaľ čo ona povedala. „Vlastne nevieme či to je..." On ju reflexívne doplnil o „...bludička..." Hermiona neveriacky pozrela na Rona a on s previnilým výrazom pokrčil ramená.

.

Profka si tých dvoch ďalej nevšímala, preletela pohľadom prítomný dav na ich vytiahnuté prútiky a fľaštičky. Mohla sa na ne opýtať, ale namiesto toho zabodla svoj pohľad do Potterového hosťa.

Tá sa rozhodla priliať olej do ohňa pretože jej zlovestne zasvietili oči na červeno. I keď sa usmievala, ako výtržník s peknou tvárou pri nepleche, tie jej červené oči vyvolávali dojem akoby tam nestál človek, ale samotný démon. Prižmúrila oči a spravila pomalý pohyb/natočenie k žene, akoby sa chystala na teatrálnu poznámku, ale to už sa diali iné veci.

.

Profka v okamihu vytiahla svoju kúzelnícku paličku a zvolala zväzujúce zaklínadlo. Jej ciel okamžite strnul a skrútila sa, akoby ju náhle niekto chytil do neviditeľného lana. Potter v šoku spadol na zadok, ale Profka zosielala ďalšie a ďalšie zväzujúce kúzlo v rôznych obmenách. Chytená, sa zvíjala v bolestiach, zatiaľ čo tie neviditeľné laná škrtili jej telo.

„Zadržte!" Zvolal Weasly naliehavo.

.

Lenže bez úspechu. Profka vytiahla zo záhybu svojich šiat fľaštičku a hlasno preniesla odchytové kúzlo. Vzduch sa zachvel a jej verzia bola taká mocná, že fľaštička doslova nasávala do seba okolie. Trvalo to niekoľko sekúnd a zapýrená korisť už aj stonala od zovretia v ktorom sa nachádzala, avšak fľaštička ju nie a nie vcucnúť.

„DOSŤ!" Vrhol sa Weasly vpred a chytil Profke jej ruku s fľaštičkou. Začali o ňu zápasiť a ona pritom kmitala paličkou kade tade.

.

Neviditeľné laná nasledovali smer jej kúzelnej paličky a chytená sa krútila zo strany na stranu. Jej stonanie sa stupňovalo. Pritom z nej začala vychádzať tajomná žiara, ktorá spôsobila že pomyselné laná, reťaze a obruče ktoré ju škrtili, začali byť viditeľné i voľným okom.

Nakoniec ju vystrelo a prehlo, keď Profka v zápale boja s Weaslym mávla paličkou prudko na hor.

.

Chytená došla behom momentu k jej bodu zlomu. Jej plne zapýrená tvár javila úplný opak k utrpeniu. Oči sa jej preklopili vzad a jej hlasité slastné zastonanie , ktoré sa mocne roznieslo celou halou zmrazilo všetkých naokolo. Aura, ktorá sa okolo nej utvorila explodovala i spolu so všetkými lanami a reťazami ktoré ju zväzovali.

.

Triasla sa a od úst jej tiekla slina. Jej zapýrená tvár hrala všetkými farbami červenej.

Pár sekúnd nato stratila rovnováhu a všetci v strnulosti sledovali ako prepadla cez okraj zábradlia a jej bezvládne telo začalo padať dolu do tmi.

Ako prvý sa prebral Weasly priskočil k zábradliu. Nasledovali ho i zvyšný traja aktéri tohto divadla, ale len on mal dostatok času na prenesenie kúzla. Namieril k nej svoju paličku, lenže skôr než stihol dokončiť svoje: _'Leviosa!_' zmizla im pred očami, akoby sa rozplynula vo vzduchu.

.

Ubehlo pár sekúnd než ho Profka schmatla. „Weasly Ronald! Vysvetlíte mi čo malo vaše počínanie ZNAMENAŤ!"

„Ja som len nechcel, aby vám namlátila, tak ako to urobila tým Mozkomorom."

„V tomto som s Ronom!" Znovu sa pustila do reči jeho obhajkyňa. „Nevidela ste čo dokáže. Tá žena vyprášila kožuch tridsiatke Mozkomorom, prežila pád tej rozvaliny a to nehovorím o tom, že sme na ňu vytiahli naše najlepšie triky a s ňou to ani nepohlo."

.

„Vy ste zničili '_to_' staré sídlo?" Ohrnula nad nimi nos. Grangerová sa pokúsila o námietku, ale Profka ju umlčala gestom. „O vašej nerozvážnosti sa vážne porozprávame neskôr. Hlavne, že je už po všetkom."

„Ona sa vráti." Podotkol polo prítomný Potter, ktorý sa stále díval dole do temnoty.

„Si v poriadku Herry?" Obrátil sa k nemu jeho kamarát s obavou.

.

„Áno. Som a áno ten váš výstup bol nerozvážny- Ona sa vráti." Obrátil k nim pohľad a zrazu mu došlo s kým sa rozpráva. „Prepáčte ja len..."

„Herry,-" Zastavil ho Ron. "To my chceš povedať, že sa znovu vráti i po to čo sa práve stalo? Veď je ako jednočlenná armáda na ktorú nič nezaberá. S jej hrôzostrašného zavitia budem mať nočné mory."

.

V túto chvíľu chcela Grangerová niečo podotknúť, ale nedostávalo sa jej slov a jej ústa sa otvárali na prázdno. Vlastne nemala ani poňatia ako by mu to vysvetlila, či čo by mu na to povedala.

Zato Profka vypadla zo svojho profilu a nervózne podotkla. „Eh, to nebolo zavitie pán Weasly, i keď..."

„Nie-" Pokračoval Potter. „Neboj sa Ron. Ak by to tu chcela zničiť, už by to dávno spravila. Len dúfam, že i po tomto bude chcieť najskôr hovoriť než podniknúť kroky. A potom mám taký dojem, že než sa znovu niečo zomelie, znovu ma vyhľadá."

.

„Ach no táák!" Zalamentovala znovu Profka. „Aby to zlý škriatkovia vzali! Jedna kríza za druhov. Z toho všetkého sa mi raz roztrhne hlava!" Zhlboka si povzdychla a pokračovala. „Dobre teda- uznávam, možno- som sa trošku unáhlila v mojom rozhodnutí, ale za daných okolností- sa to zdalo ako prijateľné rozhodnutie. Preto,- pán Potter, pán Weasly a slečna Grangerová,- nechám túto ošemetnú/chúlostivú záležitosť na vás. Ale výrazne váš žiadam, aby škody zostali na minime, nech spravíte čokoľvek."

„Spoľahnite sa na nás madam." Zahlásili zborovo, ako mnohokrát predtým.

.

Na jej tvári sa javila zjavná neochota nechať túto záležitosť na týchto troch, ale v tomto bode musela uznať svoju porážku. „Tak, ja vysvetlím situáciu predstavenstvu." Urazená nad tým čo vyslovila sa obrátila na prizerajúcich študentov. „Predstavenie skončilo! Pokračujte v tom čo ste robili!" Zvolala na nich a potom už len pre seba polohlasom dodala. „Nech to bolo čokoľvek."

Len čo odkráčala kade ľahšie, tak i zvyšok prítomných sa začal rozchádzať. Naši hrdinovia, ešte predtým než sa uchýlili do svojich komnát internátu, šetrne inštruovali obrazy i strážcu vchodu ohľadne toho čo majú urobiť, až sa ich záhadný hosť znovu objaví.


	3. Osud

Nastal čas večere a tradične sa do veľkej sály zvolávali všetci študenti a personál. Po záhadnom návštevníkovi, alias super bludičke, zatiaľ nebolo ani chýru. Naši hrdinovia sa zhodli na tom, že nemá zmysel sa stresovať skôr než ukáže. Našťastie pre nich, ostatný študenti moc nerýpali do celej záležitosti. Teda až na občasné komentáre ohľadne toho prečo si '_zasadla_' práve na Pottera a ako sa takéto '_posadnutie_' prejavuje.

.

V hodinu večere sa všetci zhromaždili za zavretými dverami vo veľkej sále. I napriek bludičkovej kríze v ktorej sa nachádzal svet, sa sálou niesol šum otvorených rozhovorov o všeličom možnom. Aspoň tento čas v dni im dával možnosť nachvíľu vypnúť a vžiť sa do bezstarostnej atmosféry.

Nastala chvíľa pre príhovor vedúceho predstavenstva školy a ako tradične sa to dávalo najavo cinkaním o pohár. Ľudia v sále sa utíšili a rečník preniesol príhovor, ale v momente, keď sa chcel napiť zistil, že jeho čaša je prázdna. Narýchlo sa ospravedlnil a chcel použiť kúzlo na amfóru, aby mu naliala mok na prípitok. Namiesto toho, ale zostal na posmech, keď tam ani tá amfóra nebola. Zvládol to uhrať do autu na nevydarený žartík a nakoniec to on i zvyšok predstavenstva nechal na pokoji.

Študenti sa pustili do svojich jedál a v sále opäť zavládol šum rozhovoru a štrngania príbormi a riadom.

.

Príbeh sa vrátil k našim hrdinom a ich rozhovoru pri stole, pričom dnes tam oproti nim sedela ako štvrtá i bielovlasá Lenka Láskorádová. Pôvodne hovorili o všeličom možnom, ale nakoniec predsa len došlo na tému toho nepodareného žartíku s chýbajúcou amfórou.

„Ale no tak!" Oponoval Weasly. „Hermiona, nemyslím si, že by niekto potiahol tú amforu, pretože by mu chutil ten mok. Ochutnala si niekedy čo v tom majú? Ja hej a vďaka- nikdy viacej!"

„To hovoríš len preto, že je to určené pre dospelých. Nemám pravdu Herry?"

.

„Eh? Vlastne mal som tú smolu to ochutnať." Striaslo ho a radšej sa venoval svojmu tanieru.

„To je naozaj ten alkohol až taký zlý na chuť?" Opýtala sa so záujmom i štvrtý člen ich skupinky a čakala na odpoveď.

.

„Vlastne to ani alkohol, tak moc nie je." Namietol Ron. „Ide skôr o dáke super-bylinné '_niečo_', čo bolo pretvorené na pivo."

„Ron, ti si niekedy taká mekota." Poštuchla ho jeho partnerka. „Pokiaľ je to bylinný lektvar, tak by si už mal určitú toleranciu voči nim."

.

„Tak to ti teda veľmi pekne ďakujem. Najbližšie, pokiaľ niekto bude mať chuť na niečo učiteľské, zariadim aby si bola prvá v rade, na jeho okoštovanie. Potom uvidíme ako sa budeš vyhovárať."

„Tvoje tvrdenia sú pekne protichodné Ron. Najskôr mi tu tvrdíš, že to nikto nechce a potom, že sa odcudzuje pomerne často. Kto by to vlastne bral, keď to podľa teba, nikomu nechutí? A to nehovorím o skutočnosti, že ste odpili z niečoho čo vám nepatrí."

.

„Asi mám na túto otázku odpoveď!" Spustila bielovláska skôr než Ron mohol odôvodniť svoje tvrdenia. „Myslím, že viem kto vzal tú amfóru z mokom." Trojica na ňu uprela svoju pozornosť. A na otázku či skutočne vie, len poukázala rukou na osobu sediacu vedľa nej.

Až teraz si všimli, že zatiaľ čo sa rozprávali o amfore, nepozorovane si k nim prisadla ich známosť zo starého sídla. I napriek tomu, že mala na sebe plášť ako všetci ostatný, jej prítomnosť pôsobila ako päsť na oko o ktorú sa nikto neopovažoval zakopnúť. Jej nadýchané dlhšie vlasy svetlo modrej či priam striebornej farby, na prvý dojem pôsobili, že táto buď táto osoba buď lámala rekordy v rýchlosti na metle, alebo jej vybuchol fén do tváre. Bez najmenšieho studu a celkom prirodzene si veselo nalievala z '_tej_' amfory mok do pohára a popíjala. Na počudovanie jej vzhľad či správanie, nepôsobilo až tak rušivo pokiaľ sedela vedľa miestneho podivína Bradavíc, skoro to budilo dojem ako by si boli príbuzný.

Keď si všimla ich pohľadov doširoka sa usmiala a preniesla. „Oj, dáte si?" Premerala si trojicu sediacu pred ňou, ktorá na ňu neveriacky zazerala. Ani jeden z nich zrejme nedokázal pochopiť ako sa tam mohla prikradnúť bez toho, aby rozpútala rozruch. Veď predsa už celé Bradavice museli poznať jej podrobný popis. Keďže nedostala od nich odpoveď otočila sa na Láskoradovú a pobavene sa uškrnula. „Chcela by si?" A posunula k nej amforu.

.

„Oh, ja neviem či by som mala." Pokúsila sa o zdvorilé odmietnutie, ale to už prísediacej zaiskril pohľad a priklonila sa k nej.

„Žiadne obavy, len to nechaj na veľkú sestru."

Behom okamihu už mala zdržanlivá bielovláska v rukách pohár s mokom a dravá striebornovláska, natlačená na nej ju povzbudzovala k vypitiu. Neostávalo jej nič iné než zavrieť oči a nasilu sa napiť. Držiac ten pohár obojručne a za neustáleho povzbudzovania od návštevníka, ho do seba otočila celý. Potom ho položila na stôl a stále so zavretými očami si roztomilo kýchla.

„Si v poriadku Lenka?" Rišovláska mala obavy.

.

„Ale hej, len- je to iné- než som čakala." Pohliadla na Grangerovú, ale v tom si šokovane všimla, že jej prísediaca už dopĺňa jej pohár tým mokom. Keďže nebola dobrá v rozhovoroch s ostatnými ľuďmi, nevedela si s jej vtieravou susedou rady, ktorá sa nadchla nad pomyselným zrodom novej spoločníčky s ktorou sa dá popíjať. Bielovláska nemala najmenšej potuchy, ako odmietnuť ďalšie kolo, ktoré už prakticky mala v rukách.

„Si na rade Hermiona." Podotkol sucho Weasly. Tá síce hneď nepochytila jeho narážku, ale to už Weasly priložil prázdny pohár k ich známosti a čoskoro ho plný divného moku položil pred svoju priateľku. „Nech sa páči a nezabúdaj, že do dna." Tá už chytala do úst výhovorku, keď jej ju zatrhol prísnou vetou. „A žiadne výhovorky!"

Grangerová sa urazene odula. Hodila pohľadom po Láskoradovej, ale tá bola vo veľkom osobnom probléme bezradnosti, ako ju jej kolegyňa nútila vypiť ďalší pohár. Pre istotu pohliadla na Pottera, ale z jeho výrazu usúdila, že čaká aká bude jej reakcia na to '_pivo_'. Vzdala svoj vzdor a hlboko si povzdychla. So znechutením výrazom v tvári, uchopila ten pohár a so zavretými očami sa ho pokúsila do seba obrátiť. Nebola ani v polke, keď sa rozkašlala a pritom čas rozprskla po stole.

.

„Hej, nerozlievaj." Napomenula ju strieborna modrovláska. „To piješ po prvý krát, či čo?" Povzdychla si a chystala si doplniť svoj pohár, ale s nespokojnosťou zistila, že jej amfora už svoj celý obsah vydala. Okolo prelietal duch a tak sa na neho otočila. „Šéfe, ešte jedno takéto!" Nakázala si ako keby to bola miestna obsluha, poukazujúc na amforu.

Naša trojica v úžase sledovala, ako totálne nezapadá do okolia, ale i tak ju všetci takpovediac na oko ignorujú. Duchovi sa nová tvár nepozdávala, ale stačilo len pár slov aby ho presvedčila, že je staršou sestrou Láskoradovej a že je tu na návšteve. Z čoho sa Lenka išla od hanby prepadnúť, pritom jej nedokázala povedať nie. Ďalej ho presvedčila, aby posadol bielovlásku, pretože potom bude môcť pocítiť čo cíti ona a to vrátane chute jedla či nápojov.

.

„Počkaj na moment!" Prerušil ich rozhovor Potter. „Čo presne myslíš tým posadnúť? Neublíži jej to?" Zvyšná trojica vrátane dotknutej sa pýtavo pozrela na ich hosťa, pochybujúc o jej nápade.

„Žiadne obavy. Nie je to tak, že by prebral nad ňou kontrolu, či uberal niečo z jej energie. Len sa k nej odzadu pritisne a je to. Pokiaľ si na ten pocit dievčina zvykne, ani nebude vnímať, že tam je a obaja si užijú nové vnemy. Skôr ako sa opýtaš tu onú otázku, ktorá má prísť, tak ona je '_špeciálna_' a preto to u nej bude fungovať. U iných nie." Skôr ako dokončila vetu už mala pred sebou plnú amforu. Bielovláska s polo- vystresovaným výrazom v tichosti jedla, snažiac sa v čo najväčšej miere ignorovať i dodatočného hosťa na jej chrbte. Trojica mohla na vlastné oči vidieť reakcie toho ducha, ktorý sa priam rozplakal nad tým, že po tak dlhom čase pocítil niečoho chuť.

.

A takto by zostali sledovať ako sa ich bielovlasá kamarátka, s riadnou do-pomocou, spíja do nemoty. Zatiaľ, čo ich hosť obracia do seba jeden pohár moku za druhým, ako keby to bola obyčajná malinovka. Bolo by to tak keby Potterovy najbližší kamaráti, mu jasne nenaznačili, že pred ním sedí '**_ich_****'** problém, ktorý majú vyriešiť. Preto sa spamätal a odhodlal k reči. „Hej! Tak trochu ma zaujíma prečo si k nám do Bradavíc vôbec prišla?"

„Hmm? Priamo k veci?" Utrúsila maximálne znudene návštevníčka a povzdychla si. „Ak by mal byť dlhý príbeh kratším-" Na moment sa zamyslela. „Vy traja ste zničili vzoru, ktorú som zháňala niekoľko dní. Chystala som sa ju konečne zaistiť a vyzdvihnúť, keď ste sa objavili vy a behom chvíľky zničili celú moju prácu. Našťastie som našla druhú vzorku, ktorá sa dá použiť a bezpečne vyzdvihnúť."

.

„A tou je?" Vyhŕkla zo seba v nedočkavosti ryšovláska.

Odpoveďou, na jej otázku, ale bol namierený ukazovák na Pottera. Jeho kamaráti sa zhrozili, ale to sa už modro-vláska na neho zasnene pozrela. „Prišla som si ju od teba vziať."

.

„Nefabifaj Hefiho!" (Nezabíjaj Herriho!) Vyhŕkla zo seba podnapitá bielovláska s podnapitým duchom na chrbte. Lenže to skomolila tak, že jej skoro nebolo rozumieť. Ale nejako sa jej podarilo chytiť spolu sediacu za rukáv.

"Och to je rozkošné." Pozrela na ňu s porozumením, zapýriac sa. Objala ju a pritisla na svoju hruď. „Ty si myslíš, že som mu prišla ublížiť?" Opýtala sa jej nežne, všimnúť si, že i proti sediaca trojica došla k podobnému záveru ako bielovláska. „Nie je nutné ho rozpárať na kúsky, aby som z neho dostala čo potrebujem. V jeho prípade- existuje predsa príjemnejšia metóda, ktorá mu nijako neublíži. Naopak rozprúdi v ňom krv v tom správnom význame." Zvodne pohliadla na Pottera a jemne si oblizla pery. Jej tvár bola zapýrená a len ťažko sa dalo povedať, či to bolo od alkoholu, alebo v tom bolo niečo iné. Dievča v jej náručí upadlo do spánku a tak ju zanechala s hlavou na stole.

.

Natiahla sa cez stôl za Potterom. „Tak? Herry?-" Priložila svoj prst na jeho pery a v jej tvári sa javila túžba. „Dovolíš mi vziať si od teba tú vzorku?" On sa, ale nezmohol na jedinú reakciu. Preto vyliezla po štvornožky na stôl a došla až k nemu. Uchopila jeho tvár do svojich rúk a vrúcne ho pobozkala.

Dvojica jeho kamarátov spanikárila a narýchlo sa rozhliadli po okolí či to niekto vidí. Okamžite si uvedomili, že všetci v dohľade nejakým spôsobom, sledovali toto divadlo. V sále pritom bolo kompletné ticho. Všetci boli akoby paralyzovaný. Teda až na dievčinu, ktorá sa vášnivo bozkávala s miestnym hrdinom všetkým priamo na očiach. S rukami za jeho hlavou mu dávala dlhé neprerušované bozky.

.

Nevyzeralo to, že by mala v úmysle v najbližšiu dobu prestať, ale ešte jedna osoba v tejto hale nebola paralyzovaná tým čo sa práve dialo. Dievčina s dlhými hnedo červenými vlasmi sa k nim dvom približovala rýchlymi krokmi. Nebol to nik iný než Ginny Weaslyová, ktorej Potter padol do oka. Zastala rovno pri nich a nespokojne si založila ruky v bok.

.

„EHM!" Snažila sa upútať pozornosť dvojice, ale nič sa nestalo.

.

„EeHeM!" Preniesla hlasnejšie- Žiaľ bez žiadneho účinku.

.

Chystala sa na tretí pokus, ale to už ju zastavil Weasly. „Zadrž Ginny! V sázke je osud Bradavíc!"

„Mohli by sa prepadnúť pod zem." Poznamenala Hermiona.

V tom, ale strieborno vlasá prestala s bozkávaním Pottera a pozrela na Weaslyho a jeho priateľku. „No táák- Prečo si to myslíte?-" Jej tón sa zmenil na urazený. „A to som zaistila, aby ste mali čas z toho sídla utiecť, keď sa rozpadalo. Vôbec som nemusela podoprieť nosnú konštrukciu podzemia. Mohla som vás v tom nechať a vy by ste sa odtiaľ asi nedostali." Už bola späť v koketnej nálade. "Ale to by som prišla i o druhú vzorku. Nie je tomu tak?"

Ginny vydala zlostný pazvuk, ale hneď aj pokračovala ďalej. „Dobre! Ale kto vlastne si a čo si myslíš že robíš?!"

.

„Hm? A kto si ty? Jeho ďalšia GF?"

„Kto?" Opýtali sa spoločne obaja Weaslyový. Ako reakciu na to si Grangerova pleskla dlaňou o čelo. (_Face-Palm_)

.

„Aby bolo jasné." Pokračovala žlto oká, stále s Potterom v jej objatí. „Vyzdvihujem vzorku."

„Čože to stačilo len toto?" Opýtal sa Herry v neskrývanom šoku.

.

„Hej-" Odpovedala dumajúc. „Ale- pokiaľ chceš mať istotu, je tu aj ďalšia '**_osobnejšia_****'** metóda." Pousmiala sa zvodne.

„Hej! Dokedy sa budeš na neho lepiť?!" Okríkla ju Ginny.

Lenže návštevníčka sa nenechala vyviesť z miery. Síce ho pustila, ale zato zliezla zo stola a pristúpila nablízko k nabrúsenej hnedovláske s červeným odtieňom už nielen vo vlasoch. Uchopila jej bradu medzi ukazovák a palec a z veľmi blízka sa zadívala na jej tvár. „Hm- " Zanôtila. "Asi by som mala skontrolovať či sa aj v tebe nenachádza vzorka. Len pre istotu."

.

Ginny sa pokúsila ustúpiť, ale ona ju pevne uchopila, obdarujúc ju hlbokým bozkom.

.

Až s ňou skončila zadumane si povzdychla. „Nie dobré. Budem musieť použiť tú druhú metódu." Ginny sa dovtípila, čo má na mysli a komplet očervenela. Zato jej sokyňa sa dostávala do '_ráže_/_zápalu_' so zámerom rozpáliť situáciu ešte viac.

.

["Už si skončila?"] Ozvalo sa od stropu, tak hlasno až sa zdalo že prehovoril samotný boh, i keď jeho ženský hlas znel mechanicky akoby vychádzal zo starého telefónneho slúchadla. ["Nie že by ma táto stredoškolská romantická komédia neinšpirovala, ale už to preťahuješ. Vzorku si už zaistila, takže nie je potreba, aby si svoj výlet naďalej preťahovala."]

Strieborno vlasá si nespokojne klapla jazykom. "Tcss." Jej zvodná nálada bola rázom v ťahu. Pustila svoju zapýrenú korisť a podráždene sa prehrabla vo svojich vlasoch.

.

["Ale pokiaľ chceš, môžeš tam ešte ostať. Tvoje príbehy budú určite zaujímavé až ich budeš rozprávať. Zvlášť určité scény, v ktorých si týmto dvom zaľúbencom názorne vysvetľovala ako fungujú kvetinky a včeličky."] I cez ten mechanický prízvuk sa dalo jasne potešiť ako koketne vyznela osoba na druhom konci spojenia.

„Však hej, však hej. Už idem- Otrava jedna otravná. Som hotová." Neochotne sa postavila na voľne miesto v miestnosti. „Môžem sa vrátiť hneď teraz."

.

Potter sa s rachotom postavil a rovnako ako ostatný nechápal nad súčasným zvratom deja. „To je všetko?" Vydrapol zo seba.

„Áno-" Odpovedala mu stroho, ako keby sa pýtal na úplnú samozrejmosť, ale rázom ju trklo. „Ou, ty si čakal niečo viac? oHoo- " Melodicky potiahla zatiaľ čo sa škodoradostne uškrnula. „Prepáč, možno niekedy inokedy, pokiaľ sa vôbec ešte stretneme." Priložila si dva prsty na pery a poslala mu vzduchom vrúcny bozk.

.

„A- ako sa vlastne voláš?" Opýtal sa Potter stále trochu zmätení.

Žlto-oká sa zatvárila nadmieru prekvapene. "Aha- Ja som sa ešte nepredstavila, že nie? Tak teda rada vás spoznávam." Prešla do formálneho tónu. „Volám sa Ryoko. Ryoko Kagato Hakubi a som démon, romantik, reformovaný pirát a charizmatický zlodej pokladov, hlavne sŕdc." Jej oči sa rozsvietili načerveno, zatiaľ čo sa nad ňou otvorila trhlina v realite a pod ňou sa zjavil magický kruh so silnou červenou žiarou. Spravila pózu hlbokého úklonu, presne takú akú zvykne spraviť kúzelník na konci svojho predstavenia. Zaliala ju žiara z kruhu a pritom sa začala pomaly potápať do toho magického kruhu. Ako klesala objavil sa jej rozmazaný obraz či prelud, ktorý pripomínal zrkadlový obraz na nepokojnej vodnej hladine. Ten odlietal od kruhu smerom na hor a miznúc v tej trhline.

.

["Ach, tá tomu dala. Tiež by mohla voliť vhodnejšie slova."] Povzdychol si hlas z hora. ["Ale to by potom nebolo ono. Aby bolo jasné, neukradla vám nič o čo by ste sa mali strachovať. Len zaznamenala jedno meranie a-"] Ženský hlas z hora na chvíľku zaváhal. ["Nič mi do toho nie je a došli by ste na to eventuálne i sami, ale to čo nazývate bludičkami je len zbytkové/zanechané vedomie, ktorá hľadá ako spočinúť. Agresívna reakcia znamená len to, že subjekt na ktorý reagujú, nie je vhodný na ich symbiózu, ktorú hľadajú. Jednoducho ich nalákajte na jedno miesto a spoločne ich očistite tým fajnovým vystúpením, ktoré ste vykonali v tom sídle. Pokiaľ sa zapojíte všetci z vašich Bradavíc, tak je dosť vysoká pravdepodobnosť, že každá z vašich rozvášnených bludičiek nakoniec spočinie. Táto vedomosť by mala byť dosť za vašu vrelú pohostinnosť, prosím použite ju s obozretnosťou. Ja sa teda s vami lúčim a nech sa vám darí."] S príhodným pazvukom, ako pri zložení telefónneho hovoru, hlas od stropu utíchol.

Behom chvíľky zmizla i posledná známka po Ryoko a s ňou i kruh, jej odraz i trhlina.

.

Nastalo ticho, ktoré prerušila až Láskorádová, ktorá niečo nezrozumiteľného zabrblala zo spánku. Nebolo jej rozumieť ani ň, ale zato to spôsobilo, že sa niektorý spolužiaci zlietli okolo našich hrdinov a dožadovali sa podrobnosti o tom čo sa stalo. Zaváňalo to obrovským chaosom a tak sa do toho vložila Profka. Vykázala všetkých piatich zúčastnených do svojich ubytovní. Pritom rázne vyzvala celé osadenstvo, aby vložili svoje úsilie do štúdia, pretože od nich bude vyžadované, aby každý _'dokonale'_ ovládal '_Patronus_'. Za tento zásah jej boli naši hrdinovia pre zmenu, raz aj vďačný.

.

.

Nasledujúceho dňa čakal Pottera darček. Príhodne zabalený do farebného baliaceho papiera, opradeného stuhou a s kartičkou s venovaním sa nedal prehliadnuť.

Ukázalo sa, že ukrýval žezlo, ktorým sa dali zvolávať bludičky z celého okolia. Síce sa to predstavenstvu moc nepáčilo, že im niekto odniekiaľ z '_ďaleka_' ukazuje, ako sa porátať s vlastným problémom, ale keďže doteraz ani ich ministerstvo neprišlo s iným riešením než odchytom do fľaštičiek, rozhodli sa tomu dať šancu. Samo ministerstvo, to žezlo silno spochybňovalo a nedôverovalo mu. Išlo predsa o dar od osoby, ktorá o sebe prehlásila, že je démon. Podrobili ten predmet kadejakým testom, ale nič zvláštne neodhalili. Nakoniec ale ustúpili tlaku verejnosti, na vyriešenie súčasnej krízy, ktorý prevýšil ich obavy.

.

Podľa návodu umiestnili to žezlo na najvyššiu vežu v bradaviciach priamo nad tú ich bariéru. Už po pár hodinách sa slávil prvý úspech, keď prilákaný roj bludičiek sa rozplynuli po použití hromadne zakúzleného '_Patronusu_'. Bolo to akoby sa na oblohe zhmotnila zoologická záhrada. Zástup nabielo žiariacich zvierat od drobných vtáčikov až po veľrybu, akoby ožil, keď sa spojili s bludičkou, ktorá si ho vyvolila. Celá svetelná šou utíchla po pár minútach šantenia, čo sa bludičky ako zveri túlali oblohou, až sa jednoducho rozplynuli, konečne spočinúc.

.

V nasledujúcich dňoch, pre istotu v Bradaviciach postavili vysokánsku vežu, ktorá sa neskôr stala charakteristickou ikonou školy. Žezlo, umiestnené na jej najvyššom poschodí fungovalo bez problémov a po mesiace lákalo bludičky z celého sveta, hoci sa neprišlo na to ako si k nemu nachádzali cestu. A tak za nejaký ten čas kríza bludičiek tak povediac pominula. Ale zato zas majú v bradaviciach trošku iný problém, estetického charakteru. Keďže to poriadne nedomysleli, tak z kapacitných dôvodov nestíhali hromadne kúzliť '_Patronus_' dostatočne často. Preto mnohé bludičky spočinuli pôvodnou metódou posadnutia, tak povediac posadnúc samotnú auru okolo vrcholu tej veže. Úplne sa pretransformovali do dákeho oblaku/kruhu/vortexu surovej manny či víru nehasnúcej mágie.

.

Takže od tej doby stojí v Bradaviciach vysoká vež a okolo jej vrcholu sa pomaly točí trblietavá hmla, alebo skôr oblak, ktorý cez deň hrá rôznymi farbami dúhy a v noci jemne svieti v odtieňoch modrej. Ešte i po dobrej dobe čo sa problém s bludičkami vyriešil, niektorý pozorovatelia tvrdili, že zhliadli priletieť novú bludičku k majáku, ktorá sa nejako pozabudla včas vydať na cestu. Samotný maják sa stal raritou ktorého svetlo, keď ste sa sústredili, sa dalo spozorovať z každého kúta zeme, nech ste sa nachádzali kdekoľvek na magickej strane tohto sveta. Stal sa neomylným orientačným bodom. Pritom mnohý tvrdili, že pri pohľade na jeho žiaru mali pocit, akoby niekde vo vnútri počuli volanie, aby sa aj oni vydali na cestu.

Na cestu za svetlom.

Dretnoth - pre Tenrai 2015 - Edit: 2019


End file.
